Teach Me Real Love!
by My-My986
Summary: Nobody want to be friends with someone like Amy Rose. But, as a secret cellphone novelist, she uses her imagination to make fantasic adventures. But when people asking for more love in her novel, how can Amy, a girl usually has no physical contact with anyone else, write about love? Threaten the student body president of course! SonXAmyXShad


**OK! So Sunny's letting me finish this...so here is her work and mine. Slightly based off Watashi ni xx Shinasai We own NOTHING but the story...**

"Hey! Your skirt is supposed to be 2 inches below the knees! And **_you_**! I saw you cutting my class yesterday and that calls for a-!"

_**WHAM!**_

_Jeez...what the-_

"Hey! Watch where you're looking would ya?!"

He froze up slightly at seeing who he was talking to, or rather, the way said person was glaring at him.

"Y-You!" He huffed and frowned, uncomfortable with her gaze. "How dare you look at a teacher like that?!"

She continued to stare, her expression burning holes in his eyes. He tried to glare back and intimidate her...but...her stare was just...too...

"Eh..."

"Hey...teacher, are you alright? You're sweating a lot..." The girl said gently and touched his hand.

He froze up and pulled his hand away. _C-Cold! _"I-I'm fine! Carry on!" he muttered quickly walking away.

_"Didja see that? She scared Mr. Franklin!"_

_"Whoa...she's so scary... I hear that when she touches you, you get a frostbite or something." _

Turning around to look at cause of the whispering, Amy was simply met with two girl running away terrified. She rolled her eyes and giggled softly at their reactions.

It was a stupid thing to be scared of really.

Was it her fault her skin was always cold for some reason?

Or that she was born with such...narrow eyes?

A hand ruffled her hair and she huffed. "Don't do that, Shad." Chuckling was heard and she turned to face her cousin, grinning when he held out cake for her. Taking it happily, she munched on it. "Thanks for buying me breakfast~"

"Whatever..." he mumbled, eating his own bread.

_"Hey! Did you read Emi's novel update yesterday?" _

Amy blinked and tilted her head in the direction the talking was coming from, as to hear what they were saying more clearly.

_"Yeah! It was awesome, as usual!" _

_"It's going to be a book soon, you know? I definitely have to buy one when it comes out!" _

Amy let out a soft sigh and a wide smile.

Shadow looked over at the girls, trying to be discreet. "Your novel is really popular, Amy."

She hushed him. "We wouldn't want anyone to know it's me, right?"

He nodded slowly and looked away, eating more bread.

_I always observe...for the sake of my novel...but..._

_"But it's still missing __**that**__."_

Her heart dropped, knowing what _that _was.

_"It needs more romance~!" _

_"Oh yes! Romance would make it the best novel ever~!" _

Her eyes twitched. "Dammit..." she mumbled, eating more of her cake.

Shadow sighed. "They're just saying that... I mean, without romance...people would still love Emi's novel right?"

"I've got too many emails on this..." she sighed. "I can easily write friendship and all that, by observing and using my imagination...but _love_ it something I can only experience by myself."

Shadow stared at her a bit. "Amy..."

Amy was staring off into space. _Things like love... _she huffed and looked at Shadow. _I'd feel guilty if I ask him to be my partner in this discovery..._

_If people weren't so afraid of me...!_

**ooOOoo**

Writing on her own chair was a habit Amy had and couldn't get rid of. She'll always erase it afterwards, obviously, but she liked to write short stories on her desk and maybe draw (despite her drawing not being...good).

"I'll be taking attendance now!" said the teacher, grabbing a few papers from her desk and shuffling them.

Amy stopped her doodling and looked up, waiting for her turn to be called. Looking around, she hurriedly looked people over to see who could be a model for her novel.

_Cream is cute and small...she could be a pixie or something...Ah. And Miles. He's smart. He could be-_

"Sonic T. Hedgehog?"

...

"Sonic?"

Someone stepped in. "I'm here!"

He was tall and blue and green-eyed with a smile on his face.

As always.

She gave a frown as the blue dude explained why he was late (In an early meeting of the student council?) and gave everyone else another smile.

Putting her cheek in her hand, she turned away when he looked at her.

_What a boring guy._ She tsked gently to herself, missing the confused look on the blue hedgehog.

He shrugged it off and quickly went to his seat, missing the look Amy gave him.

_He'll definitely never be a model for my novel._

* * *

**A/N: Amy...lying is wrong.**

**He will most definitely be a model.**


End file.
